


no magic needed

by justjeongie



Series: twice at hogwarts [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: Gryffindor's treasured quidditch captain has fallen, of course, for the pretty Ravenclaw.(AKA Jeongyeon is just a big dumb Gryffindor)





	no magic needed

Jeongyeon roamed the corridors, only the sound of her footsteps echoing through the empty hall as she tried her best to be sneaky. She could see, not for the first time, why she wasn’t a Slytherin. Her steps weren’t exactly light, and her robe dragged behind her with every step, making more noise than she anticipated. It was late, way past curfew, and if anyone found her, points would be taken from Gryffindor for sure. Even with this in mind, she was actually looking for trouble, or rather a prefect. One of the Ravenclaw prefects, Mina, was a close friend of hers and always seemed to be bailing her out of trouble. Even her own housemates would throw her under the bus sometimes- she was in detention way more than anyone ever should be. Jihyo would always call her out and get her in trouble, but Mina would always come to the rescue if she had the power to. Jeongyeon owed that girl the world in all honesty.

Even with this thought burning in the back of her mind, Jeongyeon still needed a favor from Mina. She had her sights set on a pretty Ravenclaw who was a year older than her. They had advanced potions together, and every day in class, she would find herself staring 2 rows ahead, at her long raven-colored hair. It was almost ironic. The girl's name was Nayeon. Jeongyeon loved that name. She found herself doodling it on her transfiguration notes, or tracing it with her fingers on her desk. She even found herself spelling her name in the sky on her broomstick when she practices flying. In class, Nayeon sometimes turns around to speak to Mina, who sits directly in front of Jeongyeon. When she speaks, Jeongyeon finds herself entranced, like Nayeon is some kind of walking spell. Like she herself is a love potion. She’s extremely beautiful. Her eyes twinkle whenever she can answer the professor's questions, or when she helps her classmates. Her voice is like a song in Jeongyeon’s ears. She is absolutely whipped for the pretty Ravenclaw and she is not afraid to admit it. It explains her poor grades in potions, since she never can focus on anything when an actual goddess was in her presence. Once Jeongyeon realized her grades were suffering, she decided she needed a tutor, and suddenly, it was as if a light bulb went off in her head.

That's where she is now. She needs Nayeon to tutor her, or she might never get the balls to try actually talking to her. Mina could help. Mina would be more than willing to help her friend out. Jeongyeon always wondered why she wasn’t a Hufflepuff, but she guessed that Mina just valued brains over kindness. Jeongyeon rounded a corner and quickly ducked behind when she saw a student on hallway patrol. She looked for a moment, but quickly realized it was a familiar face. She jumped out from her hiding place with a loud shout, causing Mina to jump in shock. She turned around to see what the noise was, but the fright was soon replaced by annoyance when she caught a glimpse of Jeongyeon.

“Yoo Jeongyeon what are you doing? I should take like a million house points from you!” Mina whisper shouted making her way towards the Gryffindor who was hunched over, laughing herself to death. “What do you want this time? You know you’re bound to get in trouble even if I cover for you.”

“I don’t need you to cover for me,” Jeongyeon said when she finally calmed down from her laughing fit. “But I do need your help.”

“Well, what If you take forever, another prefect will find you, and won’t go easy on you. The Slytherins will do anything to deduct your points. Even the prefects are little cheats.” Mina scoffed, obviously not a fan of the other house. Jeongyeon never understood why. Mina didn’t have a reason to hate the Slytherins. Jeongyeon never felt strongly towards them because of their quidditch rivalry but Ravenclaws didn’t have a rivalry with anyone in particular. Jeongyeon shook all the thoughts away and got back to her mission.

“I need a tutor. Preferably a Ravenclaw, who has advanced potions with us and the prettiest eyes and cute bunny teeth and-”

“You came to me in the middle of the night because you want me to hook you up with Im Nayeon?!” Mina looked at her in disbelief. 

“No I just need a potions tutor and she seems to be really good with potions.”

“Potions is her worst subject. She’s good, we’re in advanced for a reason, but there are better students. Why she then if you’re not trying to sleep with her?” Mina crossed her arms waiting for a reasonable answer from Jeongyeon. 

All she could do was look down at her feet in shame before softly replying, “I really like her Mina. Just help me out? Please?” She made the best puppy dog eyes she could and was practically begging for her help. Mina has a distant look on her face. As if she was sad or she didn’t want to do it. Maybe she was just thinking it over. She did love to analyze everything.

“Fine. But I need your help too.” Mina’s firm words interjected her thoughts.

“I’m all yours baby. What could you possibly need my help for though?” 

“You’ll see. I’ll talk to Nayeon later about tutoring you. And I’ll put in a good word. I’ll let you know when I need you. Now go back to your room before I give you detention myself.” And with that, she turned and walked away rather gracefully. It always amazed Jeongyeon that she could be so elegant yet scary AND smart. She really was an enigma.

With a smug smile, Jeongyeon was back on her way to her common room. She was almost there when she found herself running smack into another girl. Just her luck. They both were knocked back, landing hard on the ground below. The other girl made a disgruntled noise as Jeongyeon propped herself up to see who she crashed into. The other girl did the same, and when they met eyes, a gasp was released from both of them.

“Yoo?! Oh, this is rich!” The girl staring at her exclaimed, eyes wide in excitement.

“Sana, I don’t have time for this. I was on my way back back to my room.” Jeongyeon stood up and dusted off her robe trying to push past the smaller blonde girl.

“Not so fast. I can’t just let you go that easy. 5 points from Gryffindor and I’m notifying your head of house to keep you from the next 3 Quidditch matches.” 

“What? You can't do that, I’m the captain! The team is nothing without me.” Jeongyeon raised her voice more than she meant to.

”That's a shame, isn't it? Maybe you shouldn't be out after curfew.” Sana beamed with feigned innocence. The Slytherin had been trying to get Jeongyeon off the team since she started. She was an exceptional seeker, and almost always caught the Snitch. Now that this golden opportunity fell into Sana’s lap, Slytherins were sure to have a chance. She knew the head of house would agree with her punishment. Jeongyeon’s team was so important to her, she was always focused on winning no matter what. It made sense to take that away from her. And now that Gryffindor brat was gonna get what she deserves. ”Now as much as I love seeing you so devastated, go back to bed before I make it the whole season.” Jeongyeon’s eyes widened in fear and she scuttered back to the common room. That was enough adventuring for one night. 

-

Jeongyeon was so disheartened by her punishment, she almost forgot the ”tutoring” session Mina was setting up for her. Earlier in the day, She gave Jeongyeon a box of chocolates to give to Nayeon. She was thoroughly confused but nonetheless decided to give them to her. Mina said they were her favorites.

“She’ll surely fall in love with you. One bite and you’re hers.” She said with a sure smile. Jeongyeon, of course, marched up to Nayeon and gave her the chocolates before running away from both embarrassment and nerves. Nayeon looked confused at first but couldn’t resist her favorite chocolate, especially from Gryffindor’s dream girl. Jeongyeon then went about her day, and eventually forgot about everything from her difficult, time-consuming classes. It was potions class when she remembered everything, but only because THE Im Nayeon was standing in front of her. 

”Mina told me you were having some trouble in this class. I totally get it, even I struggle a little bit. I'd be more than happy to help.” Nayeon grinned at Jeongyeon while she just stared dumbfounded. She couldn't believe she was actually talking to her. Her mind went blank before she heard the distant sound of someone clearing their throat. Mina. 

”O-oh, thank you. That'd be great actually.” She sputtered out. Nayeon let out a tiny giggle, revealing her bunny teeth even more and Jeongyeon swore she could just die. 

”When are you free? I know you're probably busy with Quidditch practice and everything but-”

”Actually I'm free whenever. I'll actually be, uh, injured for the next three games.” She nervously rushed out, not wanting to expose herself. ”Yeah, I fell off my broom.”

”Really? Ouch. I've seen you on that thing, you're really good. I almost started to cheer for you instead of my own house.” Jeongyeon’s face went red. Usually she would be bragging right now, and confident as she could be, but now, she’s just a coward in the presence of an angel. Suddenly the professor whisked into the room, ready to begin class the moment we walked in the room. “Meet me after dinner ok?” Jeongyeon could only nod, her tablemate giggling quietly to herself.

“Aw, shove it Momo.” Jeongyeon dropped her head onto the desk, feeling extremely embarrassed with her face still warm.

“I think it’s cute,” Momo said, a grin still prevalent on her face. “You’re like, the cowardly lion.” It was in that moment, Jeongyeon wished she could just cast evanesco on herself and just disappear.

-

She almost didn’t make it through dinner. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she would finally get her chance to woo the girl of her dreams. In Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Jeongyeon found herself struggling with her nonverbal spells and got turned into a chicken by another student. Not only was she absolutely humiliated in front of the entire class, but her punishment was to remain a chicken for the rest of class. Just her luck. And in Care of Magical Creatures class, a Chimaera almost attacked her. She was never good at that class anyway. She just couldn’t keep focused. At dinner Jihyo, the Gryffindor head girl had talked her ear off about how irresponsible she was running around after dark and losing them 5 points as well as the Quidditch tournaments for her future absence. Jeongyeon always tries to block her out but finds it rather difficult. She was so much nicer before she became head girl. But tonight, Jeongyeon had other things on her mind. After such a rough day she made sure that she would regain her confidence and woo Nayeon for herself. When they were dismissed from dinner, Jeongyeon raced to the library as fast as she could, but when she got there, she saw the pretty girl already set up at a table in the corner of the large room. Jeongyeon almost ran over to her and Nayeon showed her bunny teeth and Jeongyeon swore she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She took a deep breath before sitting down opposite to the other.

“Hey, how was class?” Nayeon asked, her eyes bright and sparkling and Jeongyeon wasn’t entirely sure if she was imagining it or not. 

Her mind almost went blank again before she remembered her plan of winning her over. “Good, it was good. I’m in some really hard classes but really, they’re a piece of cake for me honestly. You?”

“I couldn’t focus. I was too busy thinking about you.” Jeongyeon’s eyes were so wide they could’ve popped out of her head. SHE was busy thinking about HER??? She would have fainted in that moment. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming and- oh my god, she wasn’t. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

“Me? That’s funny.”

“And why is that funny?” Nayeon placed her head in her hands and looked at Jeongyeon through her lashes. Jeongyeon swallowed hard before feigning even more confidence.

“Because I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.” Nayeon visibly blushed but grinned at her once again. 

“Tell me Jeongyeon,” She grabbed a potions book, not even looking at her. “Did you really come here to learn about potions?” 

“Um, yes?” 

“Don’t lie to me Jeongie.” Jeongyeon grew red at the nickname. Nayeon was beating her at her own game. Not that she didn’t mind, it’s just she expected the conversation to ease into the flirting, but Nayeon didn’t come to beat around the bush.

“No. I can’t stop thinking about you Nayeon. I’m failing potions because I keep staring at you, wondering what it’s like to run my fingers through your hair, or how soft your lips must be.” Jeongyeon sputtered. She didn’t mean to give this much information, but it was out there now. 

“I used to have a huge crush on you, you know. But all the Slytherin girls warned me against it. Even Mina said you were just trouble.” Jeongyeon mentally reminded herself to get back to Mina on that comment. “And at first I didn’t believe it, but one day, I tried to talk to you and cheer you up after you lost a game. You literally pushed me away. I brought you a gift and everything. I was heartbroken. So I gave up on you. A big strong pretty jock like you would never fall for the nerd. It’s like those muggle movies. I didn’t have a shot. But today when Mina told me you needed a tutor and she couldn’t do it, I had to volunteer. All those feelings resurfaced, and I thought maybe I could win you over.” She stared straight into Jeongyeon’s eyes as if she was reading her mind. “But it looks like I already have.”

“I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I’m full of surprises.” She gave a mysterious smile and Jeongyeon melted. ”Now why don't we get out of here instead of talking about gillyweed?”

”And do what?”

”You're a Gryffindor, right? Take me on an adventure.” She said with a whole lot of sureness in her voice. Jeongyeon would do anything for this girl. She beamed at Nayeon as they both stood up. Nayeon reached for her hand and pulled her close, throwing the younger for a loop. She stood there dazed for a second but quickly regained herself and started walking towards the exit hand in hand. Jeongyeon knew exactly where to take her.

-

”This is beautiful. How do you even know about this place?” Nayeon asked in awe, glancing around the secret garden Jeongyeon had brought her to. It was Jeongyeon’s hiding place, where she fled when she needed to find herself. Or when she needed some privacy with a girl. Hardly anyone knew about it, other than the professors who mostly ignored it. It was enchanted to be hidden from the outside, so no one could see it unless you enter through a hidden door. Needless to say, it impressed a lot of people. 

”Flattery will get you everywhere in Hogwarts.” She grinned. ”No one knows about it, since it's hidden so well. I go here whenever I need to be alone.”

”And you're showing it to me?” 

”Of course. You're the first person I'm sharing it with.” Jeongyeon grabbed her hand and leaned in close to the shorter girl's ear before whispering, ”Which makes you pretty special huh?” It was Nayeon’s turn to blush now. Here they were, inches apart, knowing each other's feelings. Jeongyeon was sure this was the moment. She looked into the Ravenclaws eyes and leaned in closer before touching her lips to Nayeon’s. It was pure bliss. She was sure there was magic in Nayeon’s kiss. Jeongyeon pulled away soon after leaving Nayeon wanting more. With hooded lids and a raspy voice, she questioned, ”What do you want Nayeon?”

”You, Jeongyeon. All I want is you.”

”That's what I was hoping you'd say.” She smiled before leaning in for another kiss, this time deeper and more intense. She grabbed the other's face and Nayeon wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s waist. They seemed to fit together like a puzzle. Like they were perfect for each other. Their embrace seemed to last for ages but at the same time a short moment. Nayeon pulled away after a few moments of their hands roaming each other. Just their foreheads were touching.

”Jeongyeon, I love you.” Nayeon admitted softly. For just a moment, Jeongyeon relished these words and held onto them, before realizing that the first time they've genuinely spoken was merely a few hours ago. 

“You what?”

“I know it’s soon, but don’t you feel the same way?” Jeongyeon thought about it for a moment. She did love her. She wasn’t sure when or how she fell, but she was in love with Nayeon. She had been for a while, just from afar. Maybe this was true with Nayeon as well. I mean, Jeongyeon has never noticed it, just like how Jeongyeon must’ve never noticed it. It made sense in Jeongyeon’s head. Gryffindors were known to be a bit daft anyway. She cleared away any negative thoughts and reassured Nayeon with a dazzling grin.

“Right. I do.” Nayeon wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and looked into her eyes. Jeongyeon proceeded to wrap her own around Nayeon’s waist pulling them closer than ever. “I love you.” This was heaven. 

They embraced and kissed for about an hour, eventually making their way to a bench nearby, before they heard the clocktower, signaling a warning before curfew. Their robes were off, and Nayeon had found herself in the other's lap, but that’s as far as they got before Jeongyeon had to pull away and say, “We should go.”

“Since when do you care about the rules?” Nayeon asked, not wanting to leave her arms.

Jeongyeon almost forgot the lie that she fed Nayeon about her ‘injury.’ She began to tell her, but covered it up with, “I don’t want you getting in trouble because of me.”

“I don’t want to leave yet.” She buried her face in Jeongyeon's neck, leaving small kisses there, “I never want to leave. Can’t we just stay here?” Jeongyeon sighed in response, not exactly wanting to let go of this either. But she knew that if they didn’t go now, Someone would eventually catch them, and then they’d both be screwed. Plus Jeongyeon was not about to risk losing even more games this season. She lifted Nayeon’s face up to hers and left a quick peck on her lips.

“We have to go. We have all of eternity to see each other.” A sudden fear dawned on her, “Only if you want though.”

“Yoo Jeongyeon, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.” She said, a dazed look in her eyes. Jeongyeon smiled and left one more kiss before signaling her to get up. They tidied each other up before interlocking hands and making their way to the Ravenclaw common room. Mina always drags her to the commons, so it isn’t hard for her to find it. The Ravenclaw’s knew Jeongyeon anyways because of how close the two girls were. She was almost one of them at this point. At the entrance in the tower, Nayeon left a quick kiss on Jeongyeon's cheek and turned to enter the dormitory. Jeongyeon leaned against the wall, still not totally over what just happened, before a voice startled her.

“So that went well huh?” Mina approached quietly. 

“Unbelievably well. I can’t believe what happened it was amazing, Mina.”

“Well you’re welcome, but now it’s your turn to help me.” Jeongyeon almost forgot about their deal. She couldn’t imagine what Mina needed her for though.

“Now?”

“Yes, let’s go.” She took ahold of Jeongyeon’s arm and dragged her into the common room as she always does. She was dragged all the way to the dorms, where Mina’s bed and Mina began to dig in a trunk at the end of her bed. “I need help with a prank.” She explained and pulled out a book. “A couple of Slytherin girls thought it would be hilarious to cast a Jelly Legs jinx on me and run away before I could catch them. I know who they are since it’s not the first time it’s happened. It wouldn’t be any fun to just take house points so I want to get them back. I checked this out from the library. It’s got all sorts of pranks and jinxes we can use.”

“Merlin, I always forget how much you love to talk,” Jeongyeon complained. “You don’t need a book to prank someone smarty pants. It comes from right here.” She pointed to her head.

“Maybe for you. I don’t get things like that.” She frowned. “But that’s why you’re here.”

“Ok, who are they? Maybe I know them.”

“Their names are Son Chaeyoung and Chou Tzuyu. Both Slytherins and both 6th years.”

“No way! They were almost kicked off the quidditch team for using enchanted brooms. They’ve always been troublemakers. They’re part of Sana’s crew and they’re just as bitchy as she is.” Jeongyeon knew exactly who she was dealing with. “I’ll gladly get back at them. Maybe we should pull a trick out of one of their books.” Mina was confused for a moment before realization hit her. 

“Looks like you and I will be watching some Quidditch together.” 

“I like the way you think Myoui.” Mina blushed and Jeongyeon reached out for a high five and began to explain their exact plan for Friday’s quidditch match.

-

Jeongyeon was exhausted. She was up all night making this extremely well thought out plan with Mina. Whenever Jeongyeon thought hey we’re done, Mina had another question. The idea was simple enough, but of course, Mina needed every detail down to the wire. And that’s what she got, at the expense of Jeongyeon’s beauty rest. She even found herself napping during her free period, because she didn’t have the energy to do much else. Walking into potions, she saw Momo flirting with Dahyun, another Hufflepuff in a bright yellow sweater, who had been making eyes at each other since the year started. It was about time they got together. Jeongyeon thought about her budding romance and looked to see that Nayeon wasn’t in her seat. She scanned the room but she wasn’t there. She took a seat and then suddenly heard a familiar voice coming her way.

“I swear to Merlin, I’ll kill her!” Jeongyeon would recognize that voice anywhere. She turned around to see a furious Nayeon storming her way with Jihyo right on her tail. 

“I don’t think she meant to hurt you!” Jihyo was following her. Nayeon made her way right in front of Jeongyeon’s table with the box of chocolates she gave her yesterday.

“A love potion?!?” Nayeon slammed the chocolates on the table. Jeongyeon’s face contorted in confusion as she started up at her, dumbfounded. “Yoo Jeongyeon, you gave ME a love potion? You know those are only temporary right?? 24 hours. And then the feelings are gone, right? What, were you just trying to get in bed with me, so you put me under a spell?” She was beyond mad. Jeongyeon didn’t know at all what to say.

She was so stupid. Of course, it was a love potion, she should’ve known. Why did she even believe it was real? She was angry too. That Mina gave her the chocolates filled with the love potion. For tricking her. For a moment, she considered defending herself, but she couldn’t throw her under the bus after everything they’ve been through. Especially when she, plus the entire class, was looking right at her, waiting for a response. She caught Mina’s eyes, they seemed remorseful but worried. Staring right into hers. She couldn’t hurt her. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking I-”

“You what? You still really like me? That’s rich.”

“I just thought that maybe it would work. That you would actually fall in love with me after- After it wore off.” 

“You really are daft, Yoo. When you gave me these, I thought you changed. That you weren’t so insufferable anymore. Those things I said were true. I did like you, but you’re just a jerk. You obviously didn’t change a bit. You’re a horrible person, all you do is cause trouble. And it’s a shame your friends can’t see that.” She looked to Jihyo, Mina, and Momo before turning to go to her seat. 

Jeongyeon found herself on the verge of tears but would be damned if the others saw her cry. Momo reached over to place a hand on her shoulder, but Jeongyeon couldn’t take it and ran out of the room, her robe billowing behind her. Mina, Momo, and Jihyo all stood up to follow, but Mina insisted that only she went, because she needed to make things right. Jeongyeon burst into the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall at the far end of the room and just let it out. She couldn’t believe she was this stupid. Stupid to believe that it was just chocolate. That Nayeon actually liked her. That maybe deep down she was a good person. She obviously wasn’t. Everyone hated her. And now her best friend turned on her and did this. Jeongyeon was crying like a baby and she stared at herself in the mirror. She hated to cry. She hated showing weakness. But she couldn’t stop herself from spilling out when she kept repeating the incident in her head. And bits and pieces of the night before just broke her heart completely. How she opened herself and spilled her heart to Nayeon, only for it to be a stupid spell. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed into her palms. She couldn’t function anymore. She was at her breaking point.

“Jeongyeon?” She knew exactly who was calling her and wanted nothing to do with it.

“I’m not coming back to class, Mina. Ever.” She said, as stern as you can say something while crying. “Not after that.”

“You have to come back eventually.” She said softly.

“No. She embarrassed me in front of everyone there. And it’s your fault.” She got louder.

Mina’s calm voice was a stark contrast, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have given you the chocolates, but I couldn’t help you without them. I didn’t have the heart to tell you how she really felt about you.” Mina leaned on the stall door. “You seemed so happy with her. I just wanted to see you happy.”

Jeongyeon sniffled, listening intently. Mina’s apology seemed sincere. She couldn’t imagine Mina causing harm to anyone without them deserving it. Maybe she was taking her frustration out on the girl who tried to help. 

“I’m so stupid, Mina.” She found herself in tears again and refused to let Mina see. 

“No, you’re not. I tricked you. You had no way of knowing.” Mina was so calm and reassuring in this situation, she almost wanted to cry into her arms but her pride refused to let her.

“And she’s right. They all hate me. I am horrible. Why are you even here.”

“I had to fight Jihyo and Momo to stay in the classroom. I knew you wouldn’t want a crowd.” Jeongyeon’s head went blank at this news. “And for me, I care about you Jeongyeon.”

“Really?” 

“Of course. A lot more than I should.” Mina blushed and looked down at her feet. Jeongyeon had stopped crying. She was more interested in what Mina was saying now.

“What do you mean, Mina?”

“I don’t know if I-”

“Mina.” Jeongyeon was all ears. Was she saying what she thought she was going to say? She needed to know. 

“Idon’tknowwhenithappenedorhowithappenedbutIseemtohavefallenforyouandnowithinkilikeyou.” Mina got out in one single breath, Jeongyeon’s eyes opened as wide as they could. Her mind filled with a million thoughts. She once again felt slow. Why didn’t she see this before? Why didn’t she see that Mina was always there, always helping and supporting her, even if she acted like she didn’t want to. It was always Mina. And she just sent her on a quest to help her get with someone else. She felt ashamed of herself. Things were quiet for too long, and Mina became worried. “Jeongyeon?” Suddenly, Mina felt the door behind her disappear and herself falling backward before being caught by Jeongyeon in an embrace. Mina’s face was red and couldn’t believe what was happening. She picked herself up and turned to face the much taller girl. Jeongyeon’s face was streaked with tears and her eyes were puffy from crying, but there wasn’t sadness in her eyes.

“I’m sorry I’m a big dumb Gryffindor.” She cracked out, a smile appearing on her face. Mina returned it and wrapped Jeongyeon in another embrace, her face nuzzled into her neck. It felt right. But this time, Jeongyeon noted, it was for real. 

“Maybe that’s what I like. Everything’s simple when you’re around.” Mina joked and Jeongyeon hugged her even tighter, grinning like an idiot into her hair. JEongyeon still couldn’t get over how blind she’d been. She had friends, sure, but always wanted Mina. She always went to Mina. Mina Mina Mina Mina. 

“I would kiss you right now if we weren’t in a bathroom,” Jeongyeon said, completely seriously, but for some reason, Mina started bursting out laughing. Jeongyeon pulled back, very confused, but eventually, started laughing along. 

Once it died down, Mina couldn’t help but ask, “So are we still on for the quidditch match tonight?” 

Jeongyeon tucked a piece of Mina’s hair behind her ear before softly saying, “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

-

Tzuyu just could not stay steady tonight. It was like her broom was fighting against her. She glanced around the field, searching for the snitch before she noticed Chaeyoung’s broom was doing the same. It wasn’t long before Sana called a time out for her team. 

“You two are out until you can learn how to properly ride a broomstick. You two insisted on those fancy ones but can’t even use them. Now out.” Sana was on them and switched the two out for a couple of 3rd years. 

“But-” They both started.

“No but’s. I don’t wanna hear it. I didn’t get Yoo off the team for you two to mess around.” And with that, the two were dismissed from the field, both of them muttering curses under their breath.

Meanwhile, Jeongyeon and Mina were cheering under the bleachers for their own personal win. They had been jinxing each girl's broomstick. Mina found a spot under the risers where no one would find them, and they worked their magic together to get their revenge. Amidst the celebration between the two, Jeongyeon realized how close they were and how cute Mina was with her gummy smile and took the chance to grab her face and pull her in for a kiss. It felt like they were floating as Mina melted into the kiss. When they pulled away for air, Jeongyeon saw Mina’s face contorted in pure bliss and suddenly felt herself falling. Hard. The thing was, Mina had already fell. Also pretty hard. And here they were. Jeongyeon wasn’t sure what would happen next, all she knew at this moment was she was in love with the pretty Ravenclaw. And this time, she loved her back, no magic needed.

  
  



End file.
